The 100 - Hunger Games One Shots
by melina49
Summary: The popular idea of one shots about 100 words each. Every chapter is dedicated to a character from the Hunger Games trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME.**

 **This is my version of one shots about the Hunger Games. I've seen this idea about 100 word stories in many fandoms so I said I should give it a try. As far as I am concerned there are not similar stories to our fandom and I'm not capable of writing long stories -yet. I would really appreciate your reviews that hopefully will make me a better writer. My first language is Greek so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games  
**  
 **Without further ado  
ENJOY!**

* * *

It isn't my fault. Every year the very same phrase. Thin, starving kids passed and passed and they all got lost  
It isn't my fault. She watched them hungrily eating in the train, wondered how their life must be  
But it isn't my fault. Children crying, desperately trying to get off the stage. The parents seemed relieved; one less mouth to feed.  
It isn't my fault. They should try harder to have a Victor

Almost every year both tributes of 12 fell dead in the arena. The very same night Effie Trinket woke up yelling "It isn't my fault, it isn't my fault"


	2. Chapter 2

No one truly liked him. No one in the Districts at least. They believed he dedicated his life in magazines, shows and women. No one remembered that he was 14 when crowned Victor. That he has seen people dying by his hand. No one remembered that Mags -God bless her- did everything in her power to keep him untouched by the Capitol until his 18s. He was forced and used and wished he was ugly and dead.

No one heard Finnick smashing every mirror in his house, before his "trips" to the Capitol with rage for his oh so glamorous fate.

* * *

 **I'd like to say something to anyone who may read this story. It is kind of hard for me to keep the limit of 100 words as sometimes I have no ideas or I get overly excited and forget to stop.  
** **  
I LOVE FINNICK ODAIR **


	3. Chapter 3

After they rescued her they gave her two choices. Help with the rebellion or stay in her room, food and water provided. Her cell -underground this time- was nice. Bed, toilet, clothes(she preferred black but gray wasn't that bad). She would let 13 fight, that wasn't her war anyway. But they made it personal, when they tortured her, with Snow's blessings. Her out of all people. She had dedicated her life to Capitol, prepared children for victory or honoring sacrifice. She lived in a false reality all those years.

Enobaria didn't regret shooting Peacekeepers and anyone his appearance betrayed as a Capitol citizen. Time for Snow to pay the price.

* * *

 **I believe for some reason that Enobaria took part in missions with the rebels and not that she just stayed an observer of the situation. Follow, favorite, review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Optimist. She liked that word, thought it suited her. Her odds were fine. She was small, quick and a fast learner. But even if she died for the Capitol's amusement she has seen and felt things they never imagined. The bright sun giving life to the corps, the birds singing even in rainy days, her sisters fooling around with her and their mother always saving them a hug and a bedtime story although she was tired from work.

Rue felt optimist and sorry for all these weird coloured people. They had a life of luxury but empty of moments.

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to** SammieReads. **Thank you for your suggestions and I hope you enjoyed Rue's story.  
I know what many of you think. That Rue is only twelve and she can't possibly be so brave. However, as I see it no kid stays pure and gentle for a long time in a society formed like Panem and especially in 11. **


	5. Chapter 5

Optimist. She liked that word, thought it suited her. Her odds were fine. She was small, quick and a fast learner. But even if she died for the Capitol's amusement she has seen and felt things they never imagined. The bright sun giving life to the corps, the birds singing even in rainy days. Her sisters fooling around with her and their mother always saving them a hug and a bedtime story although she was tired from work.

Rue felt optimist and sorry for all these weird coloured people. They had a life of luxury but empty of moments.

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to** SammieReads. **Thank you for your suggestions and I hope you enjoyed Rue's story.  
I know what many of you think. That Rue is only twelve and she can't possibly be so brave. However, as I see it no kid stays kid for a long time in a society formed like Panem and especially in 11. Rue is a beautiful character and I believe she definitely had moments when she was scared for her life but also moments of pure bravery. Once more thank you for giving your time to my story whether it is by reviewing or just reading ****


	6. Chapter 6

He knew. The second her arrow collided with the lightning and the screens went black, he knew. He went home, yelled at Hazel to grab some food, the kids and anyone she could and meet him by the fence. He run to Katniss's house barked the same orders to her mum and grabbed Prim. He helped everyone pass the fence and then he froze. There was another person he needed to save. As he turned back, the first bomb fell. His mother screamed to him that it was too dangerous, they didn't have time and practically druged him to the safety of the forest.

They run and run and the adrenaline made him forgot. Only when he was lifted in the air by the hovercraft he remembered Madge. She was dead for sure, burned like 12. And Gale who never cried felt the back of his eyes sting from tears.

* * *

 **Hello again. I had serious Gadge feelings at the time but the mention is slight so you can take it either as a friendship or something more. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

A whole life he's been searching for it. He searched everywhere but never found it. He travelled through the country, met people, places. He tried but didn't find it. Then he searched in luxury, in lavish dinners, in wealth. Again he didn't find it. He thought it may lay under glory, power or violence. No, not there either. He craved for it years and years. Finally it hit him. It was with him every single day. In the streets, in his balcony flowers, in the first drop of rain, in those rare smiles of his. He'd been oblivious.

As he laid in the forest he couldn't wait. Brutus smiled through his pain. Time to meet his happiness

* * *

 **I really will appreciate constructive criticism but even an one-word review will make me happy and work faster, because I am a jerk like that .**  
 **Follow, favorite, pm me whatever you like. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

How could she know? She was raised believing Capitol was a paradise. That the games were an honor for anyone who participated. She believed that until President Snow paid her a visit in the Victors Village. He informed her _how things worked_ for a pretty girl like her, who loved her family and friends. To make matters worse her brother was crowned Victor the next year and she could already see his impact in the Capitol.

Generation after generation they were brainwashed and she couldn't let them know. Cashmere almost wished she was this years tribute for the Quarter Quell

* * *

 **100 WORDS PRECISELY GUYS!  
To SibunaMockingjay: thank you so much for your kind words, you are awesome (your review made me squeal with joy). It usually takes about 15 minutes for every chapter but it depends.  
** **  
Thank you for reading this story and keep up with me trying to excuse the Careers!**


	9. Chapter 9

He wasn't drunk all the time you know. Somewhere in between slumber and drunkenness while in the train he saw them. Each and every one of them. His family, his lost girl, Maysilee, his tributes. He also saw the impact Everdeen made. Not in the fancy Capitol parties with her hairstyles but in that tyrannical system, and decided. He wasn't sure he liked war, or even Katniss for that matter, but he was gonna fight.

Fight for them. The people who visited him in his sleep and craved for justice. Haymich knew justice was more important than peace.

* * *

 **I have no idea what is happening. I just edit the chapters and I hit 100 words. SECOND TIME. IN A ROW.  
 _SibunaMockingjay_ my ultimate favorite person in this fiction world, I hope every time you read my story and my lame jokes you smile. I'm so sorry for your depressing day I hope you're feeling better and I'm sending you virtual hugs xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

She was standing for a couple of hours in the train station after her package arrived. She was observing. People run fast, passed by. Panem was reconstructed and she had hope for the future.

She ceased to hope she'll see _him_ however. For a moment she thought she caught a glimpse of his smiling face. She stopped breathing. Gather, she ordered herself. She looked carefully.

No it wasn't him. It couldn't be him; he couldn't return as much as she wanted to. In the dim light of the setting sun Annie took her way home

* * *

 **Hello again!This chapter is my favorite by far. Let me know what you think about Annie's chapter in the reviews  
** _ **SibunaMockingjay**_ **I love making you smile and making you happy and you in general xx**


	11. Chapter 11

She was feeling like all the other sacrificial lambs to the Games, devastated and weak. Until she saw her district partner on his knees, praying on the train after the reaping. Her district believed in old gods, gods they thought protected them. Stupid people. She knew better. There was no God watching over them, they just chose to believe in comforting lies and waited for their protector to change the things for them.

So she would play their game, pretend she was as weak as her people and then win. Johanna would be the living proof there are no gods and they are certainly not needed.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the delay. Here I am once more with Johanna because that idea popped into my mind and I just couldn't wait to write it. I appreciate feedback to the point where I will send you virtual pizzas(And that my friends is my way to ask for reviews!)  
**

 _ **To SibunaMockingjay:**_ **I was shocked to hear that from you but so glad that there are people who support you and that I am one of them. My heart literally broke when I read your words. I would love to pm you but you are a guest so I cannot :( thank you for your support to my story. BE STRONG xx**


	12. Chapter 12

He is almost as sad as his tearing daughter and son. How short-lived is a snowman. The most beautiful season, spring, is its death. His daughter's squeal of joy brings him back to reality and his eyes travel to what changed her mood so quickly. _She_ is quicker though. Her hand finds his just as he witnesses the tiny dandelion, relieved form the heavy snow, finally ready to grow. He turns to look at her, catching her smile that soft one she only has for him.

She starts chasing their kids in the yard. It is one of the beautiful days in 12 as Peeta goes to prepare lunch for his perfect little family.

* * *

 **I tried a post-Mockingjay one shot. I swear I wasn't going for a happy one but this happened and I couldn't resist. I think we all deserve a sweet family moment so here. No regrets**

 **Thank you for keeping up with me. I appreciate the time you give to my story(SibunaMockingjay and hollyhobbit especially). Send me your ideas, thoughts, anything. See you soon**


	13. Chapter 13

She stopped lying to herself that her life was perfect. They were tough days when Peeta held glasses so tight, they shattered under his grasp, or when she was distant, lost in her own world mourning the friends she lost. She tried to believe in ghosts, that maybe they transformed into stars watching over her. _He_ brought her back every time. Things like that seemed like the bedtime stories that amused their son. The dead stay dead and that is it.

But she had a daughter and a son and _his_ blue eyes always there to comfort her and love her. So yes the dead stayed dead but Katniss was finally okay to let them be.

* * *

 **This actually happened while rereading the previous chapter.  
Fun Fact No One Cares About: today is my birthday -hurray- so leave your reviews and they will be transformed to virtual cake**


	14. Chapter 14

He was surrounded by trees his whole life. He was seriously fed up. In his Victory Tour, he loved District 4. The blue was inseparable; he wasn't sure where they sky started and where the sea ended. He enjoyed the sun. It wasn't dull as the one back in 7, the air didn't smell like pine trees and the people were not angry and cold. He painted a striking blue sea, a sky without clouds and a bright big sun when he returned home, a memory from that mesmerizing place.

He hung the painting in his wall, opposite his bed so Blight could always have some beauty in his mundane life.

* * *

 **I'm back! Thank you for your support and your birthday wishes :)  
Do you have any favorite character you would like to see in my story? Let me know xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

He was an abitious kid. He knew he had to volunteer -and win- the year after his sister's games. He loved her and all, it was just that he didn't want to live in her shadow, he wanted to be remembered as himself. Honestly, he had a great time as a Victor. He enjoyed the attention from the Capitol, the impact he had in women, and a few men, and became famous among the Victors;his goal was completed. The rush of victory lasted untli he received a personal note from President Snow, something that terrified his sister.

And he finally understood why Cashmere seemed lost when returning from the Capitol and why One had the highest numbers in suicide among Victors. For once Gloss hoped no one would remember him ever again.

* * *

 **Thank you for the feeback and the requests although I'm afraid they will wait until next week cause I'm on vacation(yeahh).  
** **The weather is great, the sea beautiful and sometimes I can't imagine myself living in another country. HUGS & KISSES**


	16. Chapter 16

He could see and feel unusual things. He felt Earth's force keeping him glued to the ground, he saw the elegance in a spider's web, the electricity running through the wires. So it made no sense. The word 'glasses'. In what way two pieces made from sand could improve his sight. But the doctors insisted, informing him he wouldn't be able to see otherwise. He was upset because he liked that blur of his eyes. It made him see more clear;butterflies, weaknesses, lies, a blond girl dancing.

Beetee stubbornly promised himself he'd only use his glasses when necessary.

* * *

 **Hello!  
I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Lots of love to my most devoted reviewer and supporter SibunaMockingjay(I haven't forgot you I swear) and to all of you who support this story and still read it.**


	17. Chapter 17

He often compared his dark skin to his mother's gold one. When he asked her, she only answered they would be travelling to District 11 the next week. There, while watching workers harvest crops in the distance, he heard his parent's story for the first time. How they met, how they managed to leave to the Capitol, how they tried to blend in for his sake, his father's true cause of death. When he was 20, his mother was executed for reasons he never learned, although deep down he knew. He waited patiently, never changing his skin color and using gold eyeliner only, silently paying tribute to his parent's.

Then a girl from 12 arrived and Cinna understood their murders would finally have a meaning.

* * *

 **Hey! I hope you like the story so far. Tell me in the comments and fav. See you soon xx  
This is Cinna's chapter as ****catalinatouhysalazar09** **requested. Hope you like it :)  
** **  
Hollyhobbit101 next is Clove's chapter so stay tuned.**


	18. Chapter 18

She found herself craving for training since the moment she set foot on the Capitol. As long as she remembers herself, she is throwing knives but she is young for her District's standard tribute. She needs to become the best because she deserves this and wants this. It's only logical she will be this year's winner. She has nothing personal with those fearful kids; except from the obnoxious 12 girl. But they all have to die so she can return home. She feels victorious and shows it because it is step#47 in _'The steps towards Victory'_ guide the Centre gave her.

Clove repeats: they have to die, _they have to die._

* * *

 **Here it is! Clove's chapter as Holly requested. I hope you like it but even if you didn't let me know.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Most of the girls ignored her out of pride. Not being from the Seam meant you only could talk to people from town but she wasn't really sociable or always cheerful, like them. That's why she preferred Katniss' company. They communicated just fine and Gale could believe whatever he wanted. That he only knew Katniss, cared and understood her but he was wrong.

Madge was certain from the beginning that her friend would win and bring back the Mockingjay pin, in the District where it belonged.

* * *

 **It just happens putting Gale and Madge in the same stories, like I can't control it. Do you ship Gadge? Let me know in your reviews.**

 ** _SibunaMockingjay:_ I totally agree with you. They were brainwashed and it is confirmed in Mockingjay that not all the people in District 2 believed that sacrificing the kids in the games brought glory in the District. Btw, how are you doing? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Not every citizen in One lives in luxury. The lowest classes are never shown during tours or live broadcasts, but they are able to feed their children mostly from the goods Capitol sents whenever the last standing tribute is from One. This year he mentors and this year the male tribute is a poor kid with a killer jawline, he notices. His emotionless expression throughout the trip irritates even the escort who demands to know why is he so quiet.  
"I have no experience with any weapon, never trained in my life. I have to kill people so I can survive and even if I will, I'm gonna become Snow's puppet. So this blank expression kinda feels like the way to go."

No, he decides, no Victor for One this year. To hell with it, Gloss thinks, at least I get to see that hot stylist again.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20 woohooo! It's kind of a longer chapter, I hope you don't mind, and** **surprisingly** **not in favor of the Careers(shocker)**

 ** _IMPORTANT:_ my last year in school started so fiction comes second. I will update once a week, probably Saturday or something. Thank you for supporting me this far KISSES**


	21. Chapter 21

"You should be going for lethal blows." She's been in the combat station all day. The teacher warned her repeatedly not to hesitate. "But what if someone changed his mind? If he attacked me out of instinct or wants an alliance? We all deserve a second chance." she screams with rage. The instructor looks at her with confusion. Then pity. "I think we're done for today. Good luck with your Games" he says and leaves.

The coldness in his voice, his eyes looking at her if she is already dead make Cecilia understand. These are the Hunger Games and there are no second chances.

* * *

 **100 WORDS YOU GUYS!Hope you enjoy**


	22. Chapter 22

She stares disapprovingly at all those weird hair, skin colours and tattoos. She is lucky her trips to the Capitol are rare, she thinks. Then one baker owner recognises her and runs with a handful of cakes and sweets and a bizzare drink. He is mumbling how much he loves her and she fakes a smile and accepts the drink. Before it touches her lips he stops her explaining its purpose, giggling. And she explodes.  
"Do you know how it is to feel hungry? To see all this food insulting you in huge wasteful piles and still have nothing to feed your family? Be careful who are you offering this drink to."

Seeder leaves before anyone can say a word or worse see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates. Senior year in Greek schools is hell.**


	23. Chapter 23

He adored history. It was his favorite subject in school. Learning about lost places, cultures. What he hated was the parts about the rebellion. His dad helped him, pointed to the blatant lies of his book, filled his gaps with genuine war stories. He taught him to doubt everything. Doubt whether and when something he thought he knew, was actually the truth.

So it was easy for him when the Quell arrived. Chaff had finally no doubt; Snow's tyranny was taking its last breaths.

* * *

 **Here I am again. For the few people who still read this story:THANK YOU!  
What do you think about Chaff? Review and let me know xx**x


	24. Chapter 24

Today's lesson is patience. It is an important asset for every future tribute, she says and gives herself as an example. She knew when it was the time for a good show. One of her students comments that her last one was quite fucked up; the others laugh. She smiles and approaches him. She whispers into his ear that her teeth are as sharp as her nails which will claw his heart out the next time he won't ask for permission to speak.

Enobaria feels proud at how quickly the color is lost from the boy's face.

* * *

 **Here it is, another chapter for Enobaria. What do you guys think?**

 _ **SibunaMockingjay:** _**hello again!:) To be honest I was hoping for 100 chapters (I know difficult goal). Now I believe, considering the people who read the story, the favs and the follows I will stop to chapter 30. I am not sad for this but neither happy for how shortly the story will be completed. But what can I say? It was a nice ride xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Every year they visited the Peacekeepers compound with his school as an excursion. For him and his classmates this particular year the school allowed some activities. He held a gun for the first time and felt wonderful and invincible hitting the target's heart every time. The Games seemed boring before but now he had second thoughts. He knew everyone said yes to a Victor's wishes. So Cato was gonna become one and allow every citizen in his district to own a gun so they could be invincible together.

* * *

 **Here I am again. This is Cato and his random one shot that popped into my mind. I hope you enjoy. Send me your thoughts on him cause I am not sure I like him that much xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

She knew she was pretty. After years of training she also knew she was a future Victor. After the Games everyone wanted a dinner with her, a chance to hold her silky hand. She never dreamed a life like that. No one in the District warned her. So she started working on her advantage. Her appointments always ended with her having something more. A Victor, clothes, information, jewellery.

Her room had a wonderful view of the city as always. She spaced out and pictured it in flames and debris. When all would pay for what they've done to her. Cashmere smiled at her reflection.

* * *

 **I chose Cashmere again. District's One Victors have so much to give in fanfiction, it's truly fascinating.**


	27. Chapter 27

No one thinks of war in times of peace. As peace is in Panem anyway; filled with deaths, starvation, fear.

No that is not peace, that is pure enslavement and they all know it. How many friends need to die, how much blood to be spilled, how could people not see there is but one solution? Every nerve of his body craves for war, revenge and justice at last. And Gale shall have it all whatever the cost.

* * *

 **Warning: Big Author's Note about to take place.**

 _Hello! I watched Mockingjay Part 2 the other night and to be honest I'm still shocked. The movie is fantastic, more than I could ask for and yes I did cry. Like a lot. My favorite character is Finnick in case you didn't know. So yeah I'll just leave it there. But no, seriously, is there anybody who doesn't love Finnick? He is such a beautiful and interesting character with depth and intriguing backstory._

 _Josh Hutcherson is such a great character, his portrayal of Peeta broke my heart in million peaces. Also, HAYFFIE. How awesome was that? Every shipper out there can totally understand me. Annie's letter made me sob. I swear I probably scared half of the people in the theatre._

 _ENOBARIA! A brief scene but man, I love her. Expect two more shots for her btw. Snow! I wanted to bow each time I saw him, such a well-written character. Donald Sutherland is such a gifted actor and I am ashamed I didn't know him before Hunger Games._

 _Castor and Pollux, major feelings, like huge! Tigris was simply breathtaking._

 _Katniss. What can I say about Katniss. There are some times I want to congratulate her and some times I want to punch her. I guess that is what makes her the beautiful character that she is, flawed and brave at the same time._

 _Lastly, Gale. This chapter is his so I saved him for last. I never truly liked him as a person but truth is, I can understand his point of view. He 've seen his people die and starve for so many years, it's only logical for his age to want revenge._

 _I tried to briefly sum up my opinion but honestly I cannot express all the things I felt during the film. I 100% recommend it and I hope you enjoy yourselves as much as I did._

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING xx_**


	28. Chapter 28

It is a new habit, biting the inside of her cheek, and a wound has begun to form. But Brutus is like a brother to her so when he says something to which she has a rude reply to, she holds it and bites her cheek. Then blood is in her mouth, images of an open throat in her mind, tears sting in her eyes and she screams.

Brutus rashes to her side, his face twisted from fear, because Enobaria _never_ screams, never lets emotion to show.

He tells the others he punched her in her new golden teeth cause they annoyed him. And this is how time passes in District 2.

* * *

 **Review your thoughts on Enobaria. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

It was all her doing. She approached people she shouldn't have, conversed about things she shouldn't converse about and her words reached the wrong ears. He did warn her about the champagne. Two weeks before the Quell he is dead. No one leaves flowers in his grave and her friends don't even call to condone her. A Gamemaker does, and although she is consumed by grief the heat in the room increases. It's the beginning. Nothing must hold her back.

Just as she leaves her block of flats, with a camera in her hand, the fire alarm sounds and smoke emerges from her apartment. Cressida smiles through a few tears. She is free

* * *

 **Here is Cressida. Thank you for reading xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

"Dad you're drunk", he scolds him. The irony of the statement gives him a moment of sobriety. He invites his son in his arms. "Your mother had an obsession with an ancient land called Hellas and its mythology, thus your names. Castor and Pollux were two brothers strong, handsome and bonded like you. I'm very proud of you my sons." Father can't hold his eyelids from falling shut. When he tucks him in his bed, their roles reversed once more, he whispers. "Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Pollux looks just like her. Always protect him Cas."

Castor smiles, kisses him and runs to his brother. His bedtime story that night is one of myths, love and blue eyed goddesses.

* * *

 **Hey! Although it is quite late, my best wishes for Christmas, I hope you all had a wonderful time.**

 **This is the last chapter (little cheesy I know) at least for now. I edited some early chapters if you wanna reread again(if you do I love you).**

 **Thank you for your favs, follows, reviews and all others who read my story. I'll see you -not that- soon xxx  
**


End file.
